The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to cloud-based anonymous traffic routing.
In modern network communications systems network traffic between parties is routed from the source to the destination via a series of addressable nodes included in the network. Both the source and destination address are typically viewable by all nodes in the network as the network traffic traverses the path. In addition, both the contents of the message and identity of the parties under certain circumstances could be determined by eavesdropping on the network. Different methods for providing confidentiality can be used to protect the network traffic.